


How It Should Have Happened

by orphan_account



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-01-21 21:59:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1565513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn’t want to be in a man’s debt. But what choice did he have?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Post-1x11 The Magical Place

_He didn’t want to be in a man’s debt. But what choice did he have?_

After Coulson had been taken Ward had been forced to confront his actions as he saw his team desperately fight to find him. He could no longer delude himself about what Garrett had taught him. He now knew that if anything ever happened to him his team would go to the same lengths to save him. They’d all die for him. The traitor. The mole. The back-stabber.

He fought just as hard for the rest of them to get Coulson back. To protect the rest of his team from Centipede – HYDRA.

He kept what he knew to himself while they searched but as soon as he helped May and Skye get Coulson back on the bus he knew it was time to step out of the shadows. No matter what danger he’d be putting himself in.

Simmons had kept him out at first. Told him Coulson needed to rest. When she finally allowed visitors Skye and May were the first ones in there. He watched as Skye held his hand and May caressed his shoulder. When he first found out The Cavalry would be on board he would never have expected this of her. He thought she was cold. Shut off. Like him. He couldn’t have been more wrong.

When May left he tried to step in but Fitz scurried past him with Jemma hovering in the doorway unsure whether to break her rule of two visitors at a time. The medpod was so small. He always thought of Fitz and Simmons as two kids he had to babysit. He’d considered them a burden. He was a specialist, they just got in the way. But after these couple of months he’d been forced to see a strength he hadn’t seen in them before. The dedication.

He caught Skye’s eye. She got up and allowed Simmons to take her seat at Coulson’s bedside and came to stand beside him rubbing his shoulder.

_What could he say about Skye?_

He loved her. She was like light in the darkest tunnels. Like a rope being tossed down a well.

Eventually Fitz and Simmons moved away and Ward was able to slip in unaccompanied and shut the door behind him. Skye still stood by the window with mild concern on her face. How was she able to see so much? It terrified him.

“You here to check on me Ward?” Coulson asked when Ward didn’t say anything. His smile faltered a little. “What is it?”

“I’m a double agent?”

Coulson didn’t respond.

“For Agent John Garrett. I’m a double agent.”

“Why are you…?”

“I’ve been compromised sir. By the team. I…” He didn’t know how to express how he felt. He was never good at that.

“Agent Ward if what you’re saying is true it’s very serious. I’d have to report you.” Coulson tried to sit up straight.

“I know sir. I expect that.”

“How do I know this isn’t a ploy?”

“Sir?”

“You just admitted to being a double agent. Most double agents don’t do that. Maybe it’s a ruse to gain our trust.”

“In all due respect sir I think I already had your trust.”

“Some of ours more than others.” Coulson nodded to the window where Skye was now looking increasingly concerned like she could see the tension.

Ward paused. He didn’t know what Garrett planned for the team once HYDRA finally tried to take over. But he knew anyone who resisted would be considered a threat. And any threat would have to be eliminated. And if you could count on anyone to resist it was _his_ team.

“You should tell her you know. _Before_ they throw away the key.”

“I’ll do anything to protect her. All of you.”

“You don’t have to pretend…”

“I’m not. I don’t think I’d realised how…attached I’ve become.”

Coulson still looked sceptical.

“Why don’t you start explaining to me exactly what Garrett is up to?”

 

**********

 

It had been a series of meetings after that. Top secret of course although that still left no guarantee that Garrett wouldn’t find out. Even without S.H.I.E.L.D he was resourceful. Not that S.H.I.E.L.D had taken action against him yet. They couldn’t risk him activating HYDRA agents prematurely, not until they found out how deep it went.

He tried to give them as much information as he had about the organisation but it wasn’t much. He’d never thought of himself as a HYDRA agent. He was just repaying a debt.

Soon enough a plan had been formed.

Triple agent.

Coulson didn’t like it of course. Now the trust had been compromised he wasn’t exactly jumping to have Ward put back on the plane. Not that Fury took any notice.

As soon as he stepped foot back on the plane – they’d been telling the team he’d been in a combination of solo missions and meetings about the solo missions – that Coulson summoned him to his office. Of course May was there. Of course he’d tell May. They’d spit in HYDRA’s face but that didn’t mean they’d do _everything_ S.H.I.E.L.D told them to do.

“Sit down _Agent_ Ward.” May said from behind Coulson’s shoulder.

He took a seat keeping his face composed. Internally he was terrified. If he’d told May what if he’d told the rest of the team. Would they all hate him now? Would Skye?

“I’ve already been briefed.” Ward said without prompting. If Garrett was to contact him he would do whatever he was told to do. He would find out as much about HYDRA as he could and under no circumstances could he tell anyone about the switch. Who knew who was HYDRA and who was S.H.I.E.L.D anymore.

“By S.H.I.E.L.D. Now _I’m_ briefing you.” Coulson responded. “You are under no circumstances to tell anyone on the plane about this mission.”

“I’m aware sir.”

“Including Skye.”

He gritted his teeth. This would hurt. “Yes sir.”

“And if you do anything to put my team in danger I will end you. Are we clear?”

“Yes sir.”

“Dismissed.”


	2. Chapter 2

He hadn’t known Ian Quinn was part of Hydra. Not until Skye was in a medpod fighting for her life and Garrett showed up.

If Coulson was tense he didn’t show it.

Ward on the other hand had to try to control the urge to beat him to death. Especially when they were alone and Garrett clapped him on the back and said “Good job son.”

He didn’t want to know why Garrett showed up then. It obviously wasn’t to help Skye.

When he went to talk to Quinn with Coulson he found out that some ‘Clairvoyant’ had ordered Quinn to shoot Skye. If he’d known at the time that Clairvoyant was what Garrett was calling himself he would have thrown him off the plane. Mid flight.

 

**********

 

When Garrett came rushing in and Skye was given the cure Ward almost missed Garrett’s triumphant look as she gasped and came back to life. Almost. If the woman he loved hadn’t just survived death he might have cut every major artery in the man’s body and let him feel what it’s like to have the life sucked out of you.

 

**********

“Hey I haven’t seen you for a few hours.” Skye teases. “I was worried you’d run out of oil and started to rust somewhere.”

He rolled his eyes.

“Seriously Ward.” She said lowering her chin and looking into his eyes. “Tell me you got some rest. You don’t have to stand guard over me all day and night.”

“I slept.”

“When?”

“Yesterday.”

That was a lie.

“You’re lying.” Uh oh.

“Fine maybe longer than that.”

She sighed and looked at him for a moment before scooting over and patting the bed next to her.

“Come on then.”

“No Skye, you’re the one that needs to rest.”

“ _Why Ward_ , are you ignoring my wishes. When I’m on my _sick bed_?” She faked outrage. “If you keep this up I’ll have to send you back to the shop.”

He still didn’t move.

“Come on Grant, I won’t bite I swear.”

Giving in, not only to her but the temptation he’s had for the last five days to scoop her up and never let go, he moves to lay by her side trying to take up as little room as possible. At least she’s been recovering so quickly they’re not nearly as many wires and tubes lying around as there was yesterday. Though that brought on other concerns.

He looked down as she wrapped an arm around his waist and let out a sigh of content. Accepting the invitation he pulled her close and allowed his eyes to drift shut.

If Garrett had been there then he would have cut him to pieces rather than let him risk losing everything he’d just built with Skye.

 

**********

 

When Garrett arrives once again with Triplett in tow claiming to have been attacked by Deathlock Ward can’t believe his eyes don’t roll out of his head.

He sees Garrett talk to Skye in the interrogation room. He can’t hear what they’re saying but his blood runs cold.

Then he gets given his first order since he switched side.

Kill Thomas Nash. He tells Hand not Coulson. Knew what Coulson would say to killing an innocent man. Knew he shouldn’t be capable of shooting an innocent man. But for her – he could.

 

**********

 

He didn’t realise Coulson didn’t know Garrett was the Clairvoyant until they were in the interrogation room and Coulson was screaming that Ward worked for the Clairvoyant.

He tried to tell him Garrett was the real Clairvoyant – not that he was a Clairvoyant, just a con – when Skye ran in.

 

**********

 

May is thrown in the room with him and he’s told she’s a traitor. She knows he’s turned. Who else might she have told?

Then he finds out Garrett is on the plane and stops caring. Now’s the time to end this he thinks. Until he sees the message that Hydra is no longer hiding.

 

**********

 

It’s done. Everyone finally knows Garrett is the Clairvoyant. So why is it when Coulson pulls Ward to one side he knows this is no time to be celebrating?

“What is it?”

“Garrett has been exposed. It’s time for you to go deep.”

“What – but sir…”

“There are still countless members of Hydra out there, with or without Garrett. He’s your opening. Get inside and help us bring them down.”

He glances over to Skye who’s watching them hesitantly.

He hates himself as he forces a look of confusion onto his face pretending he has no idea what’s going on.

Coulson follows his gaze. “Hand knows what needs to be done.”

Ward still can’t stop looking at her, soaking her up as much as possible. So much for that drink.

“I’ll protect her as well as I can. She’ll be safe.”

 _She’d be even safer if I shot him right here right now_. And when Hand offers him the chance, a bluff of course, it’s next to impossible not to do it. Instead he shoots them and wishes he were dead.


	3. Chapter 3

It was hard leaving the team. Being with Garrett again, pretending to believe in the same old bullshit stories he insisted on telling. The more time he spent with Garrett the more disillusioned he became with his old life. How had he ever fallen prey to these obvious lies?

He thought being apart from them was the hardest part. But facing his team when they thought he was Hydra was much worse. Seeing the burning hatred in their eyes. If it wasn't for his promise to Coulson he wouldn't have been able to hold out. But he had to play his part to keep them safe.

Skye discovering his secret ranked very high in that pain. Watching her sadness evolve into hatred, turn into disgust. His resolve had all but broken when she ran out the diner. If Deathlock hadn't intervened he probably would have stuck her in the police car himself and driven them both as far and fast as he could.

But Coulson kept his promises and kept her safe. Unfortunately he couldn't do the same for Fitzsimmons.

Jemma and Fitz found the plane. He had no choice but to take them onboard to keep up appearances. And when he threw them out - well their chances were better in the ocean than if he had shot them in the head like Garrett had wanted. The room was well stocked, they could keep themselves alive until help arrived. But still...

Watching them fall played over and over in his head. Their faces engraved with shock.

When he ran across Skye he had to dig in his heels to stop crossing over to her, to ask her where they were. If they'd been extracted, if they were alive.

And she had been there holding that detonator, disgust as plain in her eyes as the last time he'd seen her.

He'd fought May, keeping as much of his bravado about him as he could. She was still pissed about his original betrayal and didn't hold back. May didn't know what had happened with Garrett yet, they needed to keep up the role.

It wasn't until he was led to Coulson who explained how Garrett had been killed that he was able to slump over in relief. It was all over. They'd be able to explain this whole thing to Skye and Fitz and Jemma. There was a possibility they would be angry for being excluded from the plan but if he was able to explain why then maybe...

Coulson informed him he was to be detained. Without his voice he was unable to reply and had to wait until they were left alone for an explanation.

"Hydra isn't dead Ward. Are you still willing to be held to your promise?"


End file.
